


To bottomless perdition, there to dwell 共墜地獄之淵

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altars, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Breaking the angel, Chains, Collars, Consensual Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester in Hell, Degrading Praise, Double Penetration, Eldritch monstrosities, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Masochist Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Old school hellscapes, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sadistic Dean Winchester, Sadistic Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Scarification, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: Dean在拿起刀之前已經在刑架上呆了三十年；Sam及時找到了他，他全面奪取了地獄。然後天使來把他帶出地獄，把他帶離Sam——這是一個錯誤，他們不再為除血以外的其他事情而煩惱。或，Sam，地獄之王，得到一個新的天使寵物。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	To bottomless perdition, there to dwell 共墜地獄之淵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To bottomless perdition, there to dwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143025) by [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/pseuds/BlindSwandive). 



三十年。  
時間的流逝在這裏並不一樣，但每「一天」Alastair會從他的身體拔出一根骨頭或一顆牙齒或一塊指甲(它們會長回來，它們總會長回來，每天都是幅全新的畫布，無盡的供應...)而Dean會數增加的收藏。  
一日復一日，房間堆滿了骨頭，與靈魂構架一起放在刑架上，而當Dean被一個人留在了戰利品的殘骸中時，他花上幾週慢慢整理它們，然後幾月，然後幾季；從季到年，從年到數十年。一年用在門牙上。一年用在下顎上。五年用在指骨上。10, 957日。  
當他在肋骨上花了快三十年時，Dean崩潰了。Alastair向他提議，他拿起了剃刀。  
在那之後，他不再數了。

\--

在他工作時Alastair像蒸氣一樣纏繞在Dean的骨頭上，再次從靈魂中剜出胞胎(它會長回來，它總會長回來，一次又一次，重新剜出...)，當他被匕首刺入崩塌成灰燼後。Dean停下來，蹲下，然後用手指劃過惡魔的遺骸。  
他抬起黑色的眼睛，直視金黃色的那雙，Dean的膝蓋沒入灰燼，抱住他兄弟的身體，留下紅色的掌印在他的臀部和腰上意思是謝謝你，這是指終於，是指我的。Sam微笑著，小而奇怪，嘴巴和下巴被鮮血浸濕。  
Dean的嘴也沾滿了血，即使在Sam彎下腰親吻他之前。所以Sam的手滑入他的頭髮時也是如此。

\--

地獄很廣闊，但他們也是。他們用了幾年就奪得了所有惡魔的地盤。  
Sam在途中吃的惡魔比Dean預測的還要多，但這裏一直有更多的血可以流。  
「夏季結束了，」Sam柔聲地說，當他坐在王座上——他的王座——這是第一次。他為Dean而來後在人間只是過了幾星期；根本沒有時間。  
Dean弄出一個能坐地方和在他身旁滿是顱骨的小丘上休息，將他的砍刀放在膝蓋上，靠在Sam的小腿。讓他們來，他想，並等待。  
平靜。  
他不再思念人間。他在Sam的右手旁；他沒有比這裏更想去的地方。

\--

當天使衝進了大門，Dean想大笑。誰知道在發生一切後這些長羽毛的混蛋竟然存在？而他渴求著一場爽快的亂斗。但這在他們試圖把他帶離Sam的身旁後結束了。  
這是一個錯誤，Dean不再為除血以外的其他事情而煩惱。  
有幾個逃脫了，但大多數被小團隊攻下，但有一個通過了—一個緊捉他的肩膀並試圖飛上天空逃離，他將手印烙在了Dean的靈魂上，像是有擁有權似的，像是Sam那樣有權——這一個不能再回家了。  
他們會保證這一點。  
Dean跪在這個混蛋的胸口上，緊捏住他的喉嚨，同時Sam敲打合攏刻有符文的金項圈，將他困在受損的皮囊中和融化他的能量。這個天使的裂開下唇流下了血；Dean用拇指擦開了它，在他的下巴上畫了一條血痕。當他們這樣做的時候，藍色的眼睛眨動得像是安靜又驚恐的動物。  
Dean在Sam敲打時看著他的臉，期待會看到正義的憤怒或空虛，與他往日般表現的冷靜一樣，但有些不太一樣，有些潛藏的傷害Dean不能辨認並想將其修好，需要修好。還有，也許是—敬畏？  
一個咒語融掉了項圈的閉口，使符文短暫發光，然後逐漸消失。天使用手指刮擦著金屬，發出的聲音充滿了痛苦和憤怒。Dean忍不住大笑。他們把他摔進一個淺洞裏，關上了生鏽的鐵柵欄，在他們考慮要做什麼前先將他關起來。  
Well. 當Sam在想時。如今，Dean或多或少地願意執行國王的決定。  
他一直知道比起其他，他作為一個士兵更出色。當Sam接過王冠時，感覺像是如整個世界般的重量從他的肩膀卸下了——像一切終於落到所屬的位置上。他所需要做的事只是跟隨Sam，保護Sam，為Sam戰鬥。而Sam是他的。在地獄還是人間，這意味著世界的真理。  
但這令Sam發狂，這可不行。  
回到他們的私人空間，遠離任何他人的窺視，Sam來回走動，雙臂交叉在胸前，拉緊了肩膀的肌肉。Dean看著他，感覺脊椎就像是扭成了彈簧，像他的全身都在尖叫修好，修好，現在。  
當他無法再忍耐時，Dean猛地向Sam撲去，去跟他說他要殺誰才能令這感覺變好。  
「我曾經會祈禱，」Sam只說了一句。他看起來很受困擾，但他凝視著Dean，像是在警告他不要笑。  
Dean以驚訝地張大了嘴巴作為替代。  
他跪下時想起了Sam——Sam，那個經常擔憂他是錯的，那個從未感到過純潔，那個他們的父親告訴Dean可能某天要殺死，顯然是為了防止變成這個強大的神。他想到Sam當他還年幼時，跪在骯髒的汽車旅館裡，祈禱尋求指導，為了力量，為了寬恕，為了懲罰，為了不管他過去認為自己需要的什麼。  
Dean感覺自己的血液在血管中沸騰起來，渴求著，需要傷害些東西。  
然後他想到了那個天使，又濕又小困在了洞裏。在這裏，在Sam的王國裏，受Sam的力量所制——Sam能完全順隨自己的心意去做。做任何他需要做的事去糾正這個，即使要搞亂秩序。  
他微微的笑了笑，緩慢而大膽地問：「禱告回應了？」  
Sam凝視著，眼睛來回擺動像是在讀一本書似的在讀Dean。(Dean相當肯定他是；Dean似乎不需要說什麼Sam就能明白他在想的事情。)他能看出Sam感到好的時候，沉重的憂沉最終消退了，轉而成為因施虐而愉悅。他相當肯定Sam的眼睛在發光，冷硬而明亮，  
「禱告回應了，」Sam同意。

\--

天使用手指挖掘泥土，試圖從洞中逃脫。Sam用眼神示意，Dean扯住他的頭髮和項圈把他拖了出來，毫不客氣地把他丟在王的腳下。  
Sam現在施魔法像是呼吸般輕鬆。Dean沒有看到任何符文或聽到任何吟詠，但和天使的項圈相連的纖細金鍊與戒指融合，Dean感覺到除了Sam的許可外沒有任何東西能破壞它。  
「你叫什麼名字，天使？」Sam問，抓住他的項圈，他的嘴角揚起詭異的弧度。依然被來自他上個犧牲者的惡魔血沾濕，Dean想像啃咬它﹑吸吮它，從他的舌頭喂給Sam血。  
天使的頭向後靠但他躲不遠。「我是Castiel。從我的身上移開你那腐朽的手；我是上帝的天使。」  
Dean為此給了他的肋骨結實的一踢，但Sam只是輕聲笑出了聲。  
「Castiel，」Sam重複，他溫柔地撫上Castiel的臉頰，像是那些仁慈的牧師對待懺悔的人，即使天使往後躲避開他的觸碰，狠狠地瞪著，露出牙齒。  
有什麼繃緊了Dean小腹的肌肉。不穩定，但也有其他的什麼。  
飢餓？  
「歡迎來到地獄，Castiel，」Sam有禮地說，就好像他的膝蓋上沒有一個被鎖起的天使似的。「但我很遺憾；你不再是上帝的天使。」  
Castiel張口嘴巴想拒絕，但Sam把姆指按在他唇上的裂痕，在血液凝固成的紫色線上，在他開口前阻止了他。「不。你不再是上帝的了，Castiel，」Sam重複，他像是在和一隻狗或小孩說話，耐心但堅定。「現在，你是我的。」

\--

我的。  
我的。不安，飢餓，妒嫉和滿足在Dean心中盤旋。Dean是Sam的，而Sam是Dean的；這是宇宙的核心真理，是繫住Dean的錨。屬於Dean的也是屬於Sam，而大部分屬於Sam的也是Dean的，除了王冠，即使那仍然是Dean要捍衛的。但現在出現了一個天使。  
當塵埃落定後，他不知道那將降落在哪裡。  
但現在，他只是看著和等待。  
當Sam坐上王座時，Dean將天使拖進來，被過長的金鍊絆倒跌跌撞撞的。Sam坐下時，Dean將繫繩似的鍊子交給他，Sam把它繞在王座的扶手上，並拉近直到Castiel被迫跪在他的腿旁，鍍金的鏈條像是用同樣的方法所製的。  
聚在一起的惡魔咯咯地暗笑或是說著色情的話題，喃喃自語或者譏笑，但都不自在。  
Dean感覺到他們還沒在他們的新王面前找到立足點；他不是他們平常的自戀狂暴君夢想著統治一切，這使他們失去了平常心。或多或少為他們帶來了好處，他想。Sam吃掉惡魔的日子，有或沒有可識別的原因，沒有人想成為下一個。表現出來或試圖表現關切來討好虛榮心也可能會令你變成盤中餐，所以Sam慢慢培養一個更加謹慎的團體。  
一個更聽話的。  
「這是Castiel，」Sam誠摯地宣布。「他曾是上帝的天使。現在他是我的。」  
Castiel開始抗議他是上帝的或他自己的或隨便什麼他在想的事，但Sam捏住他的下巴，姆指再次摩挲著他的唇，從口袋裡掏出一把小小的金色鋼筆刀。  
在Dean的目光下，Sam把Castiel固定好將刀片懸停在他的右顴骨，剛好在眼睛下。  
像外科醫生般仔細，Sam刻了一個小小的符文在Castiel的皮膚上。  
Dean看不懂這個標記，但知道這是在用血在血肉上清楚地宣示所有權。Sam舔走了姆指上從Castiel的唇上沾到的血，過了一會兒，彎下腰吻上了他在他顴骨上留下的標記。  
這如眨眼般快，但Dean不會錯過Sam舔走唇上的血的瞬間。  
他再次想到喂他的弟弟他自己的血。畢竟現在他是一個惡魔了。他想像Sam輪流從他和天使的身體喝血，吞下原始的力量，想到割開天使和他自己像是獻給他的王的一場祭獻。  
他什麼都沒說，但Sam看向了他，好奇又明亮。  
「一會兒你可以為我割開他，」Sam喃喃說，太過輕柔只有Dean和Castiel能聽見。  
Dean腹中的飢渴膨脹並滿足地發出震聲。

\--

當他們能獨處時，Dean沒有說一句話就割開了自己的手腕並放到Sam的嘴邊。  
「Dean，我——我不想傷害你，」Sam說，後退了一步，一部分的Dean對自己能嚇到他的弟弟感到愉快。這不是經常會發生的事。  
「他不能在我之前，」這是Dean唯一能說的，但是他站穩了，血從伸出的手臂滴落。  
他想像了如同他曾見過的接吻，Sam虔誠地盯著他的獵物的豐厚下唇，想到那一次Sam是如何親吻Dean，當他令他自由時。只是一次。  
他不能在我之前，他想。  
我的。  
他想我的，我的，我的，像是飢餓，讓它像野火一樣在他的身體燃燒蔓延。  
Sam像是被冒犯了，他凝視著他張口的嘴。動搖了一段時間，他的唇落在Dean的手腕上像是飢餓的什麼，像是要以喝血的方式將他吞入肚。他直到Dean意識迷糊並開始站不穩時才停下，然後像隻小貓一樣舔傷口直到停止流血，將臉靠在Dean的手上。  
Dean像是穿過了薄霧看著他，他直到Sam看著他將近一分鐘時，才意識到他將自由的手伸入了Sam的長髮之中，像是對待珍寶般梳理他的頭髮。  
這就是。對Dean來說，這就是。  
他很難用言語去形容，巨大模糊的東西盤踞在他心中；從來不能，也許永遠無法，但他認為他不必要做到。  
Sam點點頭。他知道。  
Sam將自己沾滿了血的嘴唇壓向Dean的，親吻他，滿是鐵鏽味，Dean閉上了眼睛，感到了失重，同時充滿了爆裂的感覺。Sam將頭昏眼暈的他推到構成了大部分牆面的紅色岩石牆上，靠著他，他們都不太好受，但Dean無論如何還是緊緊抓住了他。Sam掏出彼此的陰莖，用大手將陰莖擠在一起，用血液作潤滑。這沒有持續多久，不能持續多久，但當Dean射出來時，Sam像是在品嚐甘露般在他的手掌上舔走了精液，看起來飢餓又狂野，壓向Dean的唇並再次將他吻得頭暈目眩。不用細想，兩唇分開後Dean馬上跪了下來，吞下了Sam幫他達到高潮，討厭和喜歡著這鹹酸的汗液，被塞滿到彷彿會窒息，比起討厭更多是喜歡。  
Sam在他的嘴中射了出來，Dean看著他的眼睛咽下了它，像是挑釁，又像是誓言。  
「你是我的。」Sam同意，睜大眼睛，讚嘆又驚喜地抱著他的臉，Dean感覺到如威士忌般甜蜜的黑暗流入了他的骨骼之中。

\--

第二天，在王聽到一連串的申訴和牢騷前，天使再次被拘束跪在王位前。  
「下一步應該到哪裡？」Sam問，再次拿出了鋼筆刀。Dean很肯定這只是辭藻。  
Castiel看起來準備發出唾聲，充滿了憤怒。  
「我不想再弄髒這張臉，」Sam喃喃說，「但沒有太多我能碰到。小小的幫助，Dean？」  
Dean露齒而笑。  
將長身風衣和外套脫下來時只遇到了少少的阻礙，但當Dean從Castiel的皮帶和褲子內抽出襯衫時，他開始掙扎。「你沒辦法脫下這個，」他堅持，「這些衣服會回到我——」  
Dean翻了個白眼。他抽了一下襯衫，鈕扣啪地爆開並撕開了接縫。在他猛地鬆開時，他幾乎因為衣領被往上扯差點窒息。他的話因呼吸困難停止了。  
「這是唯一令他安靜下來的方法，」Sam觀察到，伸進領帶上的結直到鬆開了它。  
他輕飄飄瞥了一眼後，就把它扔給底下一臉渴望但安靜的惡魔；他們的眼睛亮了起來，熱情地捉住了它。  
Sam抬高頭看著Dean，所以Dean看向另一個像是在懷疑。一雙張開懇求著的手抓破了襯衫，另一雙抓著外套。當風衣被丟進人群中時，兩個惡魔開始互相爭奪所有權。  
「冷靜，」Sam說，清晰但看起來很平靜。「這裏很快會有更多。」  
他們沒有完，但斥責惡魔很好地停止了在王位的視線範圍內因外套的爭鬥。  
Dean想Castiel終於展露一些恐懼。是時候了。  
Sam打量著Castiel像是一個看著畫布的畫家，並固定了他的左肩。小心地，精心地，他將一組古日耳曼語符文一路往下刻幾乎到了他的二頭肌，他完成時，他眨了眨眼告訴Dean，輪到他品嚐的時候了。Dean用手指輕拂過細小的血珠，將其吸吮乾淨。  
感覺就像在舔電池，電流和刺痛。他有一種獨特的感覺，被灌得滿口都是會令他感到天殺的好。  
他明白為什麼Sam上一次為了得到更多而回去。  
「這個，」Sam平靜地向Castiel解釋，撫摸最頂端，「會確保你待在這漂亮的皮囊，即使那個項圈發生了什麼事。這個，」接著，「會阻止任何想入侵的惡魔附到你身上。而這些——」底下最後兩個，「——會將你從任何人的窺視下藏起來。」  
Castiel設法稍微直起了身體，給了Sam一個挑釁的表情。「要將我從天使的偵查下藏起來需要百多個符文。」  
Sam微微一笑。「是的，的確需要，」他同意。

\--

在這星期，Dean覺得Castiel開始像日本極道，或一本用某種不可能存在的語言寫的經書。筆直，清晰的刻跡從雙臂延伸到手腕，覆蓋了他的鎖骨，像接縫一樣割開他的側面，精心地割下到他的喉嚨到喉結兩側之上和項圈之下。今天，Sam有Dean站在鏈索上逼天使彎下腰，這樣他就可以在脊柱的兩側刻下血痕。  
每天，現在，當他們把他從洞裏拉出來時Castiel的掙扎更激烈了。每次撞擊都令Sam不得不舉起他的工具，使Sam嘆了一口氣以示警告。  
「這開始變得累了，天使，」他平靜地說。  
「那就停下來，」Castiel怒吼。  
Dean踩在鏈索上的靴子滑前，逼得Castiel的臉緊貼地面幾乎顯出了頭骨的形狀。「我很樂意把他打得不省人事，」他隨意地提議。「敢說如果他昏了過去，他會保持不動。」  
這沒有預期中的效果；Castiel更堅決地反抗和猛拉鐵鍊。  
Sam將嘴抿成一線，嘆了口氣，把鋼筆刀塞回去。  
「我非常失望，Castiel，」他簡單地說，Dean感到內心湧起了懼意和興奮的泡沫。  
你現在如願以償了，孩子，他滿懷惡意地想。  
當Sam一點頭，Dean將鏈索綁在王座的扶手上，令它融合在一起，逼天使彎起腰緊緊貼在地上。他不時晃動鏈索，過了一陣，Sam將很長的時間花在了請願書和詢問上，然後越來越長，一小時，一天的時間流逝，他的反抗態度慢慢減弱。在Sam解散會議時，Castiel只是經常蠕動著將重心交換到另一邊的膝蓋。  
Dean把他扛到肩上作為收尾，咕噥著不滿，走離了小丘。  
Sam沒讓他們去到洞裏或他的寢室，這次，穿過一個渦狀的黑暗空間，最終走進了一個中心放置了一個放有骨頭的刑架的房間。  
Dean吞嚥下唾液；他知道這房間。他知道他的骨頭。  
Sam把手放在他的肩膀上，緩慢地撫摸著。可能是想讓他放鬆。  
「如果你不能在我想你別動時保持不動，」他向天使解釋，「我們可以固定你。」沉重的表情讓Dean開始這太過熟悉的工作。當Dean將Castiel的臉朝下綁在刑架上時Sam消失在陰影之中，手腕和腳踝被遠端的鐐銬束縛起來，皮帶綁住了他的大腿﹑他的腰﹑他的脖子，以防止他動得太厲害。他收緊了最後一個皮帶時，再次出現的Sam手上拿著一個泛黃的卷軸卷上了Castiel基本上被固定的身體。  
「由你來動手？」Sam問，他以非常親密的距離站在Dean的背後。他環抱住Dean的腰，把鋼筆刀和一把普通剃刀放在Dean的手中。  
Dean不知道該說他是感到不舒服還是興奮。有什麼在他的體內翻來覆去的。  
拿剃刀時，他的手只顫抖了一下。  
Sam在他的後頸落下一吻，拿著刀退後一步走到Castiel的另一邊。  
一個小時，他們一前一後地工作，小心地將符文刻在Castiel的背，首先在他的脊椎上工作，然後向下滾動到另一邊。這裏，遠離了惡魔們的窺視，在不斷的切割下，他的反抗被打碎了，當Sam卷起卷軸時，他喘息著呻吟出聲，一條漂亮的細緻刻痕，只是滲出了少量的血。  
(Sam做起來有學者的風範，但Dean有足夠時間變成一個用剃刀的藝術家。)  
「漂亮得可怕，」Dean說，然後驚訝於自己剛說出口的話。  
Sam同意。  
Dean幾乎沒有意識到他緩緩地靠近，臉快要貼上自己的作品。當他看向Sam想得到許可時他只有一半意識到自己在做什麼，Sam點了點頭。  
他閉上眼睛，用舌頭描繪腰部到肩胛骨的線條，蒼白的肉抽搐翻捲，將汗水和血珠還有疼痛都吞入口中。他行動時並沒有深思熟慮，他不能，但他做了一次又一次，甚至攀上Castiel的身體，跨在他的臀上，來回地舔拭和品嚐。  
他將自己的跨下壓在Castiel的屁股上，突然很有衝動，但Sam扯開了他，無聲地表示不行，還不行。  
「我們將把他留在這裏讓他好好想想反抗不會帶給他任何好處，」Sam徐徐說，帶著Dean跌跌撞撞地回到他們的寢室。他讓Dean狠狠地把他壓在牆上操，作為替代，並向他承諾當時候到了會讓他操Castiel。  
「我有一個特別的主意，」他說，Dean完事後，他氣喘著靠在牆上。  
Dean用牙齒在Sam的肩上輕蹭，像先前一樣突然感到了飢餓。他們在早上來到之前又操了兩次。

\--

當他們從架子上解開Castiel時，他的疤痕泛著淡淡的粉色並且虛弱無力。他半走半爬跟在Sam身後，被Dean用靴子踩住或被鏈索扯著慢慢走。鐐銬依然銬在他的手腕和腳踝上，現在被扯鬆因磨擦發出了尖銳聲音。  
Dean在爬上頭骨堆成的小丘時把天使甩在肩膀上，將他可以說是輕輕地放在Sam的腳下。  
他們一起脫下他最後的衣服，Sam讓Dean站到惡魔之間把他們分散開來。他的表情夾雜了警告和承諾，Dean感到了陌生的嫉妒和飢餓在腹中翻騰，還有強烈的好奇心。  
Dean將小件衣服卷起來像是派對用具一樣，但他的視線緊緊鎖在王座上。他不擅長讀唇，但他看到Sam幾乎將Castiel半個身子拖到他的大腿上，他想他看到了，「你有沒有過...」在他耳邊低語。他想他沒看錯，「你會喜歡怎樣...」和「第一次...」還有「在這裏...」  
天使一臉驚恐，Dean的陰莖興致盎然地硬了起來，即使有那些在他腹中翻騰的情緒。  
當然。這個天使會是個處子。  
而Sam會在這裏奪走他的初次，當著所有惡魔的面。  
一個接一個，Sam將鐐銬扣在王座上，Castiel左腳踝綁在Sam的左腳旁，他的右邊在Sam的右側，他的手腕緊貼手臂。他還能夠自由支配的動作只容許他坐在Sam的大腿上或折起膝蓋並繃緊胳膊的肌肉懸停在幾英寸上，一開始他傾斜身體盡可能遠離，但因無力支撐的雙膝嘗試失敗了。惡魔發出各種耳語聲和暗笑，擺出猥褻的手勢或飢餓地注視，而Castiel臉上寒毛直豎，因羞辱而臉紅。  
Sam的手撫過他背後不久之前被刻上的標記，Castiel微微戰抖。Dean重新整理了他的褲子，他沒有細想就將Castiel的皮帶卷成一個滑絞索。這是他手上有的一切。他還不是很確定他是不是準備將它分開。  
Sam做了一些很難準確捕捉到的動作，這令Castiel滑稽地踉蹌一下，失去平衡掉落到Sam的腿上，只是顫抖著挺直又再次躲遠。Dean最好的猜測是Sam將弄濕的手指插入了天使，挖掘他從未被碰到過的秘處。修長的手指不時能從天使的雙腿之間被窺視到，玩弄著他的雙球，擠壓和撓刮，Castiel會憤怒地反抗但越來越不能堅持。  
Dean不情願地將皮帶交給一個想用它來令自己窒息的惡魔，他們正看著並自慰了起來，然後又潛入陰影中觀看。  
當Sam的手臂環住了Castiel，以無法阻止的力度把他扯下來，落到他的腿上，朝向他等待已久的陰莖，人群中的呻吟和笑聲突然安靜下來。  
Dean看著天使的臉，看到他被插入，他的處子和鎮定都被地獄之王奪走了，就在數百個飢渴的惡魔眼前。看著空洞的眼睛盯著黑暗中一個空蕩蕩的方向，而他的臉上滿是震驚﹑悲痛和痛苦。  
Dean靠在岩石牆上，輕喘著隔著褲子撫上自己的陰莖。  
他聽到四周的呻吟聲，古老的惡魔Sodom和Gomorrah低聲說著話，等了千多年總算看到一場強奸天使秀，跟他們想像中一樣美。  
Sam抬起一隻手平放在Castiel的心上，指尖剛好擦過他鎖骨上的符文，另一隻手向下滑，圈住痠軟的陰莖摩挲起來，或扯著他擺成合Sam心意的姿勢。他仍保持痠軟，但Dean能看到Sam插入Castiel的體內，當他抽出來時，Castiel會將身體抬起來，追逐Sam微微鬆開了的手。  
Castiel閉起眼睛，羞恥地，因痛苦張開嘴巴。  
Sam將天使壓向自己撞進更深處，他發出了一聲夾雜了嗚咽﹑尖銳嘶啞如窒息般的抽泣。  
Dean伸進褲子內握住他的陰莖。他不是唯一一個；很多惡魔壓上其他惡魔急切粗暴地操著對方或獨自手淫。他在想不知道要花上多少時間變成一場亂交狂歡。  
不用很久，他想。  
Sam沒有拖太久；他們今天還有別的事要做，而且Dean想他已經留下了想要的印象。他逼著Castiel騎在他的陰莖上狠狠地抽插了數十下，Sam的手向移下捉住股肉，加快速度又穩穩地操進他的身體。當他在天使的頸間咬了一口時，剛好在項圈之上，Dean射在了自己手上，從Castiel沮喪的表情可以得知Sam在他的體內釋放了。  
人群間的騷動冷卻下來花了些時間。Sam在天使底下花了一些時間來整理令自己看起來得體些，然後將鐐銬從王座上解開。天使仍保持跪下的姿勢，依然因綁起的腳踝大大地分開，但他縮起大腿，低下頭，去隱藏更多的身體部分。在接下來的一天，他再也沒有睜開眼睛。  
Dean慢慢地回到人群中，走回頭骨堆之上，佔據他慣常的位置。  
當他走到Sam的身旁，Dean看到Sam的私人風景：他站在小丘的斜坡上，這個高度正好看清臀部，而他張開的雙腿給了他最合適的角度；清清楚楚地展示了天使的小穴被操得又紅又腫，Sam的精液正流了出來。  
邊拿著請願書，Sam的手向下撫摸著Castiel的屁股，令他畏縮起來，他平靜地說：「如果你在接下來的一天都表現得很好，我可能會叫我哥今晚對你溫柔一點。」  
他瞥了一眼Dean，遞了一個眼色。  
Dean微微一笑。Sam可能會問。但不代表他真的想這樣做。

\--

替代了刑架和洞，這天晚上他們牽著Castiel，爬著，去了他們的寢室。Castiel兩次試著起身或彎腰走路，但Dean每次都迅速將他擊倒在地。他不再試了。  
Sam坐下拉緊了鏈索，將天使的臉壓近他的腿，而Dean像騎著他似的，正對著他的膝蓋的上方。Dean扯住深色的頭髮逼Castiel抬起頭讓他的王能看到；這樣似乎比較公平，畢竟先前Dean才看過他被Sam的老二打開。  
當Dean在操他時，Sam看著Castiel的臉，像是以前在看古代書和絕版書似的，結合了驚奇﹑評估和專業性的好奇。他捧起天使的臉頰，Dean認為他可能用拇指擦走了眼淚。  
「你做得非常好，」Sam說，老實說Dean不確定他是在誇獎還是在嘲笑。  
Castiel哽咽起來。可能他也不知道。  
Sam的笑容很甜美；很放縱。Dean移開了目光。有時候他內心會冒出某種醜陋的東西。  
他收緊了自己埋在Castiel頭髮中的手，開始更用力更無情地操進他的屁股。他用空閒的手捉住一邊的股肉方便自己，猛烈地撞進他體內直到Castiel終於洩出一聲痛苦嘶啞的嗚咽，太可憐了，這令Dean的內心沸騰般地熱了起來。  
Sam伸出一隻手伸入Dean的頭髮中，他射了出來。  
當Dean拔了出來時，有些暈眩和高昂，Sam解開了鏈索，Castiel頹然地倒在地上。  
在地獄他們不需要睡覺，沒必要，但拋開一切依然會帶來滿足感，而Sam堵住了大門後將Dean扯上他的床，在這個只有石頭﹑泥土﹑硫磺和火的地方，難得能令人想到地球的放縱。  
Dean以眼神示意就這樣放任被解開了拘束的寵物是不是明智的做法，Sam注視著地上一動也不動的身體，他點頭同意。風險已經評估過了。  
又不像他能給他們帶來嚴重的傷害，Dean覺得。可能Sam在測試他；給他自尋死路的機會。  
Dean脫掉他的衣服爬進了柔軟的被子，四肢纏上他的弟弟就像他們從還是小孩時一起睡在堅硬的汽車旅館床或車的後座。他們在黑暗中像青少年一樣做了，Dean留下了咬痕﹑充滿占有慾地和急切地渴望著，而Sam耐心地以柔和的聲音﹑留下瘀傷和狠狠地操進他的身體使他安心，手臂緊緊圈著Dean的脖子，他以為自己會被Sam操暈過去。Dean靠在他的胸膛上睡著了，仍滿身是汗水和精液。  
他睡得很沉，一夜無夢。  
Dean醒了，在天使跨上他的胸膛，鐵鍊絞住Dean的喉嚨的時候。對他來說呼吸或多或少只是選擇，但他的肺依然在缺少氧氣時有種灼痛，他的喉嚨因這謀殺的舉動發出了尖叫。Castiel咬牙切齒，他的眼睛像野生動物似的在昏暗中閃爍，從他的表情能看出在他內心那股雷霆之怒。  
Dean反抗和掙扎起來，他開始將鐵鍊往Castiel纏去，但在他離他足夠近能揍上他前，Sam揮動了一下手將天使扔了出去。他重重摔落地上，鐵鍊發出響聲。  
Sam的眼睛像貓似的亮起了金黃色，滿是憤怒。  
「你曾經做得很好，」他喃喃道。  
Dean咳嗽著按摩著自己的脖子，幾乎忽視了自己生氣勃勃的跨下。他並不是很確定這是因為Sam表現的暴力還是因被掐住脖子；他決定把這留到下一次再探討。現在，Sam(差點因地上的褲子滑倒)他捉住鐵鍊將掙扎著的天使扯出房間，Dean扯上褲子跟了上去。  
頭骨堆成的小丘處有一個坑位，是一塊低矮的石板。黑鏈像蛇一樣盤繞起來，地面被膿水和血液染成了黑色。Sam從曾是戰鬥場得到了這個，將它變成祭壇，再變成一個能操人的公開地方，但這是自從Dean變成了地獄的公民後第一次見到它。  
他們將反抗掙扎著的Castiel束縛在石板上，Dean反思一下這似乎是一種使用它的好方法。  
當他們完成時，Castiel的膝蓋被綁住，被折成一個弓形，腳踝和手腕伸直綁在了石板的角落處。鐵鍊盤纏在他的腰間令他的臀靠近他的腳，他暴露出來的後穴正在石板邊緣的上方。天使的牙齒之間被塞進了一個鐵環，強迫他大大張開嘴巴，並像韁繩一樣綁在他頭上。更多的鐵鍊纏繞在他身上，讓那些重量壓著他，並錨定在地上。  
當Sam在Castiel的背部﹑尾骨的部分刻上另一組符文時，他讓一群好奇的惡魔聚集起來。Dean想這有些像一個紅色的箭頭指著天使暴露在他人視線下的穴口。  
Sam收起他的鋼筆刀，冷酷地對那些聚眾說：「讓他活著。」  
然後他走了。  
Dean感到一陣激動直落脊椎，他不想走，但更不想拋下Sam。  
他一眼都沒有看，他不相信惡魔們不會撕掉Castiel的四肢，但他不會公開地疑問地獄之王。當他們回到寢室時，他還是脫口而出，「覺得他們會聽？」  
Sam微微一笑，花了點時間準備回到王位。「我在祭壇上放了一些咒語。他應該相對安全和完整。」思考了一會兒，他修正，「Well. 反正沒什麼是我不能修復的。」  
Dean呻吟一聲，充滿慾望和渴望，抱著Sam回到床上。

\--

在沒有看管下Castiel在祭壇待了快一小時後，Sam和Dean爬上頭骨的小丘。今天那一堆混亂的請願者和圍觀的人明顯少了很多，作為替代的娛樂離得這麼近。Sam沒有表現出對那邊坑位發生的事有任何注意，但Dean肯定他知道那裏發生的一切。  
天使依然活著和完整，根據Dean能從這個位置看到的來判斷，儘管他被怪異的怪物騎在兩頭，翅膀﹑鱗片和分布在身體各處的骨刺——古老的惡魔不需困在人形。他們強行將勃起轉動著塞入比他們小很多的身體，現在塗滿了鮮血﹑汗水和泥土，更加地啃咬﹑捏和抓傷他們的獵物，用爪子和牙齒留下痕跡或把他壓在地上。那的確是Sodom和Gomorrah。  
Sam能處理這天的工作，但Dean的心思完全不在這些事上。看著對Castiel蜂擁而上的惡魔們令他對情慾﹑撕破﹑切割和流血的渴望到幾乎感到了痛楚。他不斷地用拳頭滑過刀柄，就像把那個當成他的老二一樣，握住和想要更多。  
他不知道Sam讓這堂課持續了多少小時。Sam的手指伸入他的髮絲像是將他從睡夢中喚醒。「去救他吧，」他喃喃道，他很克制，Dean能從Sam的聲音中聽到同樣的飢渴。  
大部分惡魔有守規，在王步入坑處後就立即離開。一個犯了錯的被推了回去，在試圖抓住Castiel的臀部，同時將一條可怕的分叉的舌頭伸進裏面，但Sam很快處理了他，用牙齒撕開了他的脖子，在他崩解成灰前吞噬了他。  
其餘的四散了。Sam的下巴和頸間沾滿了新鮮的血液，這真是恐怖得難以直視，每一次都變得更強大﹑更可怕，震撼的力量。  
Dean想將他舔乾淨。包括這個天使，即使他滿身污穢。  
Castiel幾乎要失去意識，不能或不想動。他們在鐵鍊上花了不少時間，在遇上他們刻下的疤痕和他被撕裂的皮膚時，他們小心地將鐵鍊解開，他們解開了束縛，將它拋在了身後，直到Castiel渾身赤裸，除了污穢和金色的項圈及鐵鍊。  
「他們搞壞了你的符文嗎？」Dean問，手指擦過新留下的抓痕，那道割痕劃過了一些Sam小心留下的刀痕。Castiel的肌膚在手指下抽搐著，就像一隻害怕的馬的皮一樣。  
Dean想像騎上他直到他破碎為止。但今天可能已經由惡魔們做到了。他想他得等待和發掘。  
「這些傷口會恢復，」Sam說，輕易地，用公主抱抱起天使。「我總是能重新刻上符文。」  
引出了一聲微弱的抽噎。  
Sam朝黑色的岩石拱門點了點頭，Dean跟著他進入他周圍開闊的空間；Sam可以將地獄像一張地圖般任意摺疊，從陰影處截出捷徑去到Dean完全不知道的地方。  
這裏很少有平靜的地方，但當他們從黑暗中出來時，他們正在一個小洞窟中，那裏有一個冒著蒸汽的水池。它充滿了硫黃，但這在地獄中並不罕見。  
Sam將Castiel放在岩石上，並開始脫衣服，他用眼神示意Dean做同樣的事。Castiel虛弱地側過頭，他的呼吸很淺，胸膛微弱地起伏，但他一動也不動。當他們都全身赤裸時，Sam小心翼翼地進入清澈的泉水中，然後將天使從一旁的岩石上抱下來。  
Dean坐在邊緣，用腳輕輕攪動泉水。這只是會令人驚訝一下的燙。他隱約記起十幾年前那家罕見地帶有按摩浴池的汽車旅館；與他在鎮上約到的陌生人一起浸泡在激起了小水泡的熱水中，做了或在黑暗中搞在一起，如果他們認為自己可以擺脫這些。  
他看著Sam和Castiel，並滑進水.  
當水碰到他的穴口和留在肋骨上的傷痕時，Castiel痛苦地呻吟著，Dean被這聲音吸引住了。Castiel的嘴巴像Sam一樣滿口是血，Dean想像這是如何導致的，想像他的臉挨過揍，他的舌頭被咬到，他的嘴被張得那麼大，被塞得那麼滿令他的嘴唇流下了血。  
Sam坐在邊緣的斜坡上讓身體泡在泉水中，水浸過了他的脖子後，他才重新將注意力放回自己身上的重量，Castiel的頭靠在他的肩上，傾向Dean。Sam也看向Dean，他想他看起來像是在被燉煮。他揚起眉毛，一個沉默的提議。  
Dean接受了。  
他走近，尷尬地跨上他們，看向他們的下唇，都染上了血紅。他有些苦於選擇。他先吻上Sam，火熱又滿是感激，吸吮他的嘴唇並用牙齒咬，然後Castiel，當Dean舔走他的嘴巴和下巴處帶有電流的血時，他發出了微弱的呻吟。  
在這一瞬間，他希望能將自己一分為二，他急切地想操他們兩個。  
「Castiel，」Sam溫柔地說，「你不會想今天的事再發生，對嗎？」  
Dean收到了暗示，壓下想咬的慾望，他將手指伸入天使深色的髮絲中。甚至沒有拉扯。  
「你不需要再經歷一次，」Sam輕柔地繼續說，他用拇指撫過Castiel眼睛下的傷痕，一個發著柔和光芒的魔法治療了底下的傷。Castiel的呼吸斷斷續續然後穩定下來，比起之前呼吸得更輕鬆也深。  
Sam吻上他不再反抗的嘴，然後Dean也一樣。溫柔地。細心地。  
「你只需要乖乖的，天使，」他懇求著，像讓Castiel遭遇到今天的事令他很心痛。「變成我的和守規矩，我不會讓我和我哥以外的人碰你。」  
Dean用手臂環抱住他們，Sam將他拉得更近，充滿占有慾地緊捉著他。  
Castiel再次側過頭，他眨動著眼睛，嘴巴猶豫地張合著。  
「說『好』，」Sam輕柔地說，像蛇一樣柔滑。Dean的牙齒蹭過Sam的下巴，舔去了下頷的血，Sam呼出的氣息很熱，讓指甲陷入Dean的身體。Dean微微一笑，反覆地吻著Castiel，但更輕柔，像狗一樣舔過他的下巴和喉嚨。  
Castiel看起來很痛苦，熬煎在被撕裂的痛楚中，令Dean想將他整個吞下去。Sam讓他們的額頭貼在一起，他張開嘴，眼睛半合，像是他試圖深深地吸入Castiel的煎熬。  
「說『好』，」他重複，依然很溫柔。  
Castiel遵從了。  
微弱得像隻小貓，輕聲得像沒有，他耳語般地說了「好」，Sam顫慄著深呼吸，感到了滿足和興奮。他將唇壓向Castiel吻了他。  
Sam將Castiel滑進Dean的臂中，發著微弱光芒的手指擦過Castiel身上的傷痕﹑醜陋的瘀傷﹑被撕裂的部位。他緩慢又輕易地親吻了天使一次又一次，直到Castiel微微張開口，笨拙地，滿臉厭惡和恐懼，但順從。  
「我乖巧的小天使，」Sam嘆息了一聲，聽起來滿是扭曲的滿足感。  
安靜的淚水劃過了Castiel臉頰上的污垢，他們慢慢細心地清洗他，滲入傷口的水帶來了一些刺痛。Sam和Dean輪流親吻著他的唇和身體，還有對方的身體，舔拭或吸吮或揉捏。  
當Sam和Dean每次將手指插入他的後穴時，Castiel就會微弱地抽搐一下，裏面因無盡的惡魔精液導致鬆軟又受了傷，但沒有留給他真正的傷害。當肌肉猛地收縮時，將他們的手指裹在一起，Dean想Sam肯定治療過裏面，修復了被撕裂的部分但讓他維持被打開，被四或五根手指撐大。Castiel發出一聲小小的抽泣，抽了一口氣，而Sam向他噓了一聲，溫柔得像是對待動物。  
「我知道很痛，」他溫柔地說，歉意地，即使如此他仍扭動了插在裏面與Dean的緊貼的手指，不容拒絕地。Castiel的呼吸變得急速起來，淺喘著，而Dean飢渴地在他的喉嚨上吸吮下了標記，彷彿他能從肌膚處吞掉那些痛苦和無助。  
當Castiel的呼吸平穩下來，Dean將另一根手指插入他體內。他不想讓這喘息結束，不想讓天使從這邊緣太快降下來，Castiel被逼出另一聲痛苦的尖銳呻吟，虛弱地伸出手虛抓了一下。Sam不著痕地向Dean點了點頭，微微一笑。  
Dean安撫地用他自由的手臂抱起了他，Sam讓他空閒的手撫過他們的陰莖。Dean的陰莖已經硬得快爆炸了，不需要更多的煽動，只是讓他的臀部貼近Sam的手。但當Sam撫摸Castiel時，他的呼吸又不穩了。  
「這會有幫助，」Sam的語氣很和善，但他將另一根手指插入了Castiel的後穴，將他撐得很大，很開，環住Castiel的陰莖用力套弄，逼他充滿生氣地勃起，安撫地圈住揉搓他的陰囊。  
Castiel試圖說話——Dean猜他是試著說「不」——但做不到。只有小小的「nn」和嗚咽。  
Dean吞下了它們。  
當Sam的眼睛緊盯著Dean並拔出手指時，Castiel的陰莖依然疲軟地在水中。Dean跟從他的暗示，彎起一根手指令試圖收縮的環狀肌肉保持打開。當他感覺Sam的陰莖碰到他的指關節，輕輕地幫他進入了裹面。  
他有想過把手指留在那裏，從裏面感受Sam是如何操這個天使的。但一旦Sam插進了深處，Dean感覺到了剛被他們手指打開過的後穴仍能被填得更滿，在Sam插得這麼深還有空間。看到了Sam期待的表情。等待。  
Dean沸騰的血液比硫磺泉更熱。  
噢。  
Dean無法很快塞進去。這有些彆扭又緊，很緊，太緊了，但他輕輕推進他貼在Sam和自己手指之間的陰莖前端。他拔出手指，而他的陰莖則滑進了幾英寸，填滿了裏面。天使發出了尖銳的聲音，像是鉸鏈要被折斷般，張大了嘴巴和眼睛但眼神卻沒有聚焦。  
Dean將手指浸在水裏在股肉上擦拭了幾下作為清潔，然後將手指塞進了Castiel嘴中，固定他的下巴保持打開並壓在他的舌頭上，以方便他將陰莖插得更入。  
當他全部塞進去後，他和Sam同時嘆息了一聲。  
這實在太過了，這會痛，這很興奮，這實在完美。  
一切都很緊，火熱地緊咬著他；他能感到兩種心跳貼著他的老二。  
Dean在這瞬間意識到這兩個可能是唯二真實﹑在這地獄中有血有肉的心臟；Sam下來時是完整的，幾乎是人類，而天使穿著人類皮囊。扯出這兩顆心﹑吃下還在跳動的肉，這種強烈的衝動突然而來，但他壓下了它。他想他們有生氣，在這地方可容許的程度生氣蓬勃著。他們可以流鮮血。他們簡直完美，他們兩個，一起和他。  
Sam溫柔地調整他們的姿勢，讓Castiel躺在Dean的胸膛上，並把Castiel的腿鬆鬆地環住自己。Castiel靠在Dean身上的身體很熱，滿是被細緻地刻上的痂和疤痕的皮膚摸起來有些粗糙，又因汗水和蒸汽而濕滑。Sam讓Dean靠回池邊的斜坡上，然後用手撐在後方邊緣的兩側，向他們靠得更近，將他們用手臂困住。當看到金色的眼睛向他們下指示時，Dean感到自己的胸膛中的震動，而他們正被固定在原地，感受到他所散發的那種強大異樣的危險所帶來美味的恐懼。  
然後Sam動了，這是Dean從未體驗過的感覺。使人目眩神迷的熱度和緊窒，但同時柔滑又腫脹地擠壓著他，Sam的前端擦過他的龜頭，令他感到了一陣暈眩，不由一手將手指用力陷入Sam的身體，另一手則在Castiel的嘴。Castiel抽泣了一下，他被狠狠對待的肌肉試圖收縮，Sam和Dean同時因被緊緊絞住倒抽了一口氣，身體僵住了直到痙攣平穩下來。  
Sam輕柔地從Castiel的嘴拉出Dean的手指，將他自己的舌頭伸進去作為替代。一手滑進他們小腹之間，Dean越過Castiel的肩膀看到Sam再次擠弄起Castiel的陰莖，儘管知道天使感到了痛苦﹑恐懼和困惑，但仍試圖喚醒它。  
他保持不動，只有他們的關節處的脈搏帶來微弱的波動。  
「放鬆，Castiel。讓我們照顧你，」Sam喃喃地說，像是把他們的陰莖塞進天使受虐過的身體是為了他好。Dean幾乎呻吟出聲。「你實在是太完美了，」Sam甜蜜地加了一句，吸吮著Castiel的唇，親吻他的下頷，還有金項圈上方部分的喉嚨。他沒停下過握在Castiel陰莖上的手的動作。「像是為了這而存在。我的天使。」  
Castiel像是在抽泣般吸了一口氣，他的手指放鬆地浮在水中，又彎了起來，像是想捉住什麼。Dean和Sam同時握住了他一隻手，與他們的獵物十指緊扣，去安撫他或困住他。  
Castiel突然閉上了眼睛，他的臉染上了緋紅。Sam終於能順利地抽插，這屈辱使他搖搖欲墜。Dean的嘴唇擦過他的耳朵，他的太陽穴。  
「這裏，」Sam在親吻時對他耳語說。「我知道你會喜歡這個，」他套弄了幾下Castiel的陰莖，直到它充血硬起，搖晃的前端令泉水的表面濺起了小水花。  
Dean呻吟一聲，難耐地翻起眼睛。這簡直是酷刑。同時是神聖的。  
Sam每次插入和抽出都會進入得更深，擦過Dean的陰莖和Castiel的裏面。Dean感覺他們像是處於水壩潰決的邊緣，像是某種可怕的力量﹑無法抗拒的能量在Sam體內慢慢地積聚起來，這些溫和的表現只是他的偽裝。  
在這之前，他感覺到Sam不再受到束縛。當Sam在做愛時是一場龍捲風，不可阻擋﹑殘酷又完美。如預期般令人暈眩。他讓他的手撫過Sam的肋骨摸上Castiel的小腹；Dean可以表現得更溫柔，但他在想Sam什麼時候會加快節奏律動，抱著Castiel以減少衝擊的作用力。  
Sam沒有失望。他像是運貨火車般撞進去他的體內，節奏穩定但每一次律動都會插得更深更入，直到Dean要緊捉住Castiel防止他被撞出水面。Castiel再次試圖說些什麼，「nn-nuh，nuh，」但Sam會插入他最深處撞上肉壁，使他尖叫出聲，無助又破碎。  
Sam以疲勞的天使不可能跟上的力度狠狠擦過內壁，將他逼往高潮，但Dean在奇怪的時機擺動腰部只是為了感受這個，或令Castiel在他的懷中顫抖。他吞下這些煎熬和疼痛，殘酷和墮落，天使柔軟的嘴唇和他的弟弟眼中閃過的邪惡，他彷彿醉在了這些中，滿是慾望和興奮。即使他以會令他感到痛的力度抽插，Sam仍沒停下對Castiel陰莖的擠弄，不讓他軟下來，也不讓他暈過去陷入無意識的痛苦中，Castiel被壓在Dean手臂下小腹的肌肉時不時會抽搐一下。Dean的情緒相當高昂，想在Castiel項圈下的肌膚留下咬痕。而Sam的反應是在Dean的頸間狠狠一咬。Sam喝下了血，而Dean在他的脖子感到了刺痛時射了出來，而他從天使的血嚐到了電流的滋味。  
Dean變得越來越敏感但仍留在裏面，任由Sam帶給他過剩的快感，因他的陰莖軟了下來和他射在裏面的精液方便了Sam抽插。Sam向他耳語煽動他，告訴他做得有多好，告訴他呆在會令他感到痛的這裏，而Dean幾乎要因這疼痛和異樣的快感而窒息了。他突然顫抖抽搐了一下，就在Sam用他的精液作為潤滑操得更用力更狠時，像天使一樣緊抓住，緊緊握住他的手。  
「來吧，天使，」Sam喘著氣，當他搾取般擠壓Castiel的陰莖時拳頭濺起了水花，「你可以為我射出來，對嗎？想你射出來...」他的語氣聽起來幾乎平靜，幾乎平穩，但他的頭髮被汗水打濕貼在了臉和頸間，而他的節奏快要亂了。  
Castiel微微側過頭，他似乎無法說出「不」，而Sam生氣地表示了不認同。Dean並不是很清楚他想做什麼，然後，水中有一股微弱的水流，皮膚感到了這陣衝擊，而Castiel射在了他自己的胸膛上，哽咽著，張口嘴巴無聲地哭泣起來。Sam在用力撞進去時低吼一聲，然後，他依然緊握著Castiel抽搐的陰莖。  
你不能說不，Dean想，在Sam的不斷撞擊下，過度刺激令皮膚像是想從骨頭處爬走般痛苦，而Castiel抽搐著緊絞他們。不管你想還是不想，Sam都會令你順從。Castiel想擺脫他的束縛，虛弱地試圖逃開Sam陰莖的猛攻和他的手，可能還有魔法。這一切都會在Sam結束時完結，但不會是之前。Dean會幫忙保證這點，即使他可能會因過多的刺激瘋掉。  
畢竟他有過更糟的。太過的刺激幾乎和折磨一樣。  
Sam保持得稍微久一點——Dean的想法只是純粹出於惡意——在射出來前，臀部抽搐了數下。他在釋放後仍呆在裏面，手臂環起Castiel和Dean，讓他們靠在他胸上，而他的陰莖抽搐著和軟了下來，他屏住了呼吸。  
Dean的神經放鬆了下來，泉水的熱量滲透進了他的骨頭，但在Sam舔過他的脖子和Castiel純淨的血液又喚起了他。他們都拔了出來，水馬上渾濁了，染上了鮮血﹑精液和污穢，但這依然足夠乾淨，而Sam像是洗禮般將Castiel扯到水中，蓋過了他的嘴巴和鼻子，同時從下抱住他，以沖洗掉今天下來的污穢。  
他把他困在水下超過必要的時間，而Dean疲軟的陰莖再次生氣勃勃，但Sam在真的太久前讓他起來。Castiel咳嗽著顫抖起來，但沒有咆哮，沒有咬牙切齒，沒有怒斥。  
Dean姑且認為今天很成功。  
他們會視乎情況，看看他是不是會故態復萌或者他們會找到他的底線使他再次反抗，但在這一刻，他們的天使已經被馴服了，足夠馴服了。  
他是他們的。  
Sam想爬出水池，但Dean捉住他的肘部，將他拉得更近。他湊近Sam耳語說，「那把小手術刀還在你身上嗎？」  
Sam好奇地看著他，當他搞懂Dean在盤算什麼時，他唇邊的弧度放鬆下來，他通常鎮定的臉滿是愉悅。對Dean來說，他看起來簡直像是天使，神聖﹑聖潔而完美。他點了點頭並隱約地對那堆衣服打了個手勢，Dean悄悄把刀從中Sam的口袋中掏出來。  
當Sam把他轉過來，讓他靠在Sam的胸膛上時，Castiel斷斷續續地咕噥著，他用手臂環住Castiel，像是在抱住他也像覆上了他。Dean蹲在水中，他的手指擦過Castiel的右臀，就在他的腹股溝旁邊和骨頭下面。  
如果Dean想，他可以將漂亮的草書字母刻在肌膚上，但他選擇直直地刻下，像小孩用小刀在樹上刻上標記般。當他完成時，他與Sam交換位置，Sam做了同樣的事，當Castiel在這天受盡痛苦後又因新的疼痛抽了一口氣時，沒有掙扎著想逃走。  
「你現在是屬於我們的了，天使，」Sam在他舔過新鮮的傷口後說。S.W.和D.W.  
「我們的，」Dean同意。


End file.
